Dream Matches (OC Edition)
by The Lucha Warrior
Summary: Attention! Dream Matches for OCs wanted! Do you want an amazing match with your OC facing off against some of the best talents in the wrestling world? Then you have made it to the right place. I will do everything I can to write the best matches your OC has had or your money back, guaranteed. (SYOC apps open)
1. Chapter 1

So, I've been thinking on doing this type of story because there's never been one like it. I started to write this one because no one's ever done anything like it, at least not to my knowledge. This story does the best dream matches possible, but it's for OCs. You seem in a lot of SYOC stories, in almost every OC I've seen submitted in a story, the author always gives them something that makes them stand out and be appealing to the readers of the story, myself included. If you've read in some fictional wrestling promotions, you've probably seen my OC, _Detrick Cyrus_ (aka The Lucha Warrior), in a few. Now in most companies, they ask that you give a bio, or championship accomplishments, or something big you've done in the "wrestling world" to show how far you've come up. Some put they were in an influential group (cough, Bullet Club, cough), some have won prestigious championships (like the WWE Championship, ROH World Championship, IWGP Heavyweight Championship, etc.), some have put they are related to certain wrestling legends or were mentored by legends (Shawn Michaels, Eddie Guerrero, Triple H, Randy Orton, etc.), and some have beaten some of the best talent that wrestling must offer. Now you're probably asking "where is he going with this?" Simple. This dream match scenario story, YOU pick the opponent, whether it be an OC or actual wrestler, you choose the time and place, you choose the stipulations surrounding the match, and YOU choose the outcome, and I will make it as real as I can be writing it in fanfiction form.

Here are basically the rules and requirements I have for them so not to cause confusion:

 _ **Each author is allowed 3 induvial dream match scenarios (it can either be a match against an actual wrestler(s) or an OC(s))**_

 _ **I require a complete overview of your OC, description, move set, ring gear, opponent, scenario surrounding the match, where and what time frame it takes place, and the result of the match**_

 _ **I will also do 3 shared dream matches. Basically, a match that you and another author both agree on together like a match against each other or a match where you team up against another tag team(s)**_

 _ **If you have another request besides just the action (like romance, smut, show segment, etc.), let me know with the application so we can discuss and we find the best way I can integrate it in**_

Well that's pretty much it for my rules. And I promise, I'll do everything I can within my writing skills to give you the absolute best dream match in Fanfiction! This is fantasy warfare, so why not make the best out of it?

Until next time…. _Lucha out!_


	2. Jason Sabre vs Detrick Cyrus

**This is match #1 in my series and hopefully you guys like this one. I've honestly had this match in my head for a while and I'd really like to have this one have positive feedback. But for now…Enjoy!** ( _I do not own Jason Sabre. That OC belongs to my fellow author, friend, and fanfiction tag team partner,_ _ **Epicone22**_ _. Check out his stuff)_

 **Match #1** __ _Detrick Cyrus vs Jason Sabre for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship_ **(requested by The Lucha Warrior) (Yes, I'm doing my own dream match. Why? Because I can. Recognize XD)**

( **Prologue** ) _In late 2012, Detrick Cyrus returned to Japan after his stint in ROH (winning the ROH World Tag Team Titles twice, the ROH television championship once, and the ROH World Championship once) and joined in the Jr. Heavyweight Division. At the last show in New Japan in 2012, it was announced that Detrick was the newest member of the CHAOS stable and would now represent them. In 2014, he won the Best of the Super Juniors tournament and went on to beat Kota Ibushi for the IWGP Jr Heavyweight Championship at NJPW Dominion. After losing, and winning back the IWGP Jr heavyweight championship once more, and winning IWGP Jr Heavyweight Tag Team Championship twice (once with Kota Ibushi and once with Low-Ki), in late 2014, he announced his move up to the heavyweight division, and would form a tag team with longtime fellow CHAOS member, Jason Sabre. The 2 would go on to win the IWGP tag team championship twice, and in the process, Jason was able to capture the IWGP Intercontinental Championship again, shades of his past title reign in early to mid-2014. Detrick would then offer a challenge his fellow friend, tag team partner, and friendly rival to a match for the Intercontinental Championship, in which Jason would accept. Both men would still be tag team champions and stablemates, but this would be a match that both men would truly see what the other could do in singles action. This would also be the first match in New Japan history where 2 gaijin would fight for the Intercontinental Championship. This would be a match that truly would show how 2 Americans embraced the Japanese strong style….._

 **(May 3** **rd** **2015, Fukuoka, Japan) (Wrestling Dontaku Event)**

" _The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship_ " screams the ring announcer into the microphone, although his voice always sounds a little off when he's speaking in English.

The arena is filled with music and cheers as _**Invincible**_ **by** _ **Machine Gun Kelly**_ blares through the arena. Coming from behind the curtain is an African American/Mexican young man of 26 years of age. He sports a black fade and a determined look on his face. He wears a pair of custom black jean shorts with white back pockets and designs spread all over them, (right leg: the numbers "915" in golden street calligraphy and an eagle like silhouette right above it) (left leg: the Mexican flag, but almost like a union jack type design and the letters and number "DC3" in Mexican flag colors) black knee pads, a pair of black and gold high top sneakers with white soles, black elbow pad and black taped wrist on the right arm and white taped hand on the left. He comes down to the ring with a black sleeveless jean jacket with the hood on, with the Japanese symbol for "Warrior" on the back in white. He also dons a black bandanna and on his head and a gold one, covering his mouth. And around his waist is one half of the IWGP Heavyweight Tag Team Championships. This is Detrick Cyrus. And accompany him to the ring are 2 fellow CHAOS members in Rocky Romero and Beretta known as RPG Vice, and Tomohiro Ishii.

He makes his way into the ring, hitting hands with the fans of New Japan, and then enters the ring, flipping himself over the top rope, and lands near the middle. He poses with his championship in hand and waits on the far side of the ring for his tag team partner/opponent.

Suddenly _**Weight of My Pride**_ **by** _ **Pay Money to My Pain**_ blasts on and the fans start to cheer even louder, if possible. A Caucasian man with medium length black hair walks through the curtain. You can clearly see the natural bang that could easily cover his eyes if any longer, but you can only see that top half of his face because of the half mask covering the lower half of his face. His dark brown eyes focus ahead to the ring, where his friendly rival and opponent awaits him. He wears dark black wrestling pants, black sneakers, white taped wrists, and a black leather jacket with a black tank top underneath. He walks down the ring with the other half of the IWPG Heavyweight Tag Team Championship around his waist, while he also carries the prestigious IWGP Intercontinental Championship over his shoulder. He then enters the ring, with the title in hand and raises is above his head. This is the current IWGP Intercontinental Champion, Jason Sabre. Accompanying him to the ring are other CHAOS members Gedo, Shinsuke Nakamura, and current IWGP Heavyweight Champion, Kazuchika Okada.

Both men share a small stare and then hand their entrance attire to the New Japan young boys on the outside. They both take off their masks and set them to the outside. The referee checks both competitors, making sure they don't have any foreign or hidden objects in their ring gear that could possibly get them disqualified. After checking, the referee nods to the ring announcer, prompting him to start the intros. You can't really understand unless you speak fluent Japanese, or at least understand it. You hear him say " _DETRICK CYRUS_!" loudly and the crowd cheers while he poses, and crosses himself, praying for his in-ring safety. A few seconds later, you hear the announcer start to introduce Jason yelling out " _JASON SBARE_!" while Sabre holds up the Intercontinental title for all to see.

Both wrestlers get into their opposite corners and Jason hands the referee the belt. Jason pats it for good luck, and the referee turns to Detrick, showing him the belt, as Detrick repeats Jason's actions. You see Gedo and Okada talking to Jason slightly, most likely trying to give him tips on how he could out the match in his favor. In the opposite corner, you see _RPG Vice_ doing what seems to be the exact same thing. We also see Shinsuke Nakamura giving a clean mouth guard to Sabre and bumping his fist. All members of **CHAOS** then take seats near the broadcast tables, excited to see how this match is going to go. The referee then gives the belt to the time keeper and then sounds for the bell.

Both Jason and Detrick step in front of each other, both soaking in the praise of the crowd. They both then shake hands and bow to each other in respect. Moments later, they are circling around, trying to get a feel out for each other. They both start to try get a grapple on the other, trying to get an early advantage. Both men eventually go for the traditional collar/elbow tie up, trying to get the other to back down. Detrick then ends up gaining an advantage, catching Jason's arm in an arm wringer position and continues to hold it there. Jason ends up rolling forward and reversing it, catching Detrick's arm into the same position. Detrick struggles a little, but decides to escape by doing a rope bounce arm drag, causing him to break free. Detrick then goes back to work on said arm again, but Jason then rolls on his back and kips up, swinging around and escaping the position.

He then ends up irish whipping Detrick off the ropes but Detrick reverses and Jason comes back with a shoulder tackle, but Detrick just soon as he gets knocked down, kips right back up into the face of Jason. Jason sees and tries to rush Detrick, but Derick drops down and then as Jason comes back, Detrick leapfrogs over, but Jason is right behind him, catching Detrick from behind and goes for his signature _Acidmaker_ ( **Rainmaker Clothesline** ). He swings, but Detrick ducks under and goes toward the ropes, going for a handspring back kick, but Jason moves out of the way, barely avoiding the kick. He trips up Detrick going for the cover, but Detrick kicks out. Detrick then trips up Jason and covers, but Jason ends up kicking out this time. Detrick then swings at Jason but he's able to transition and turn that into a flying armbar, but Detrick is having none of it as he comes out of it and turns it into a pinning predicament. Jason's shoulders are on the mat, but he quickly lets go, escaping with losing his title. As Jason starts to get back up, Detrick goes for a high standing roundhouse kick, but misses as Jason rolls under. Jason then sets up for the _Final Blow_ **(RKO)** but Detrick reverses it into a backslide pin, but Jason kicks out at barely 2. Jason then rolls to the opposite corner, as both men compose themselves and the crowd cheers them on.

After a few seconds, both men start to feel each other out again, but Jason takes the initiative and knees Detrick right in the stomach. He then gets Detrick in a headlock and starts to take control. Detrick is able to get Jason on the ropes and push him off and into the opposite side of the ring. Jason rebounds, and Detrick ducks underneath, and Jason comes back again, Detrick leapfrogs, but turns around to a dropkick to the chest. That doesn't keep him down for long as Jason picks him up and whips him off the ropes and into the opposite ropes, but Detrick hold on to said ropes. Jason tries to come at him, but is met with a boot right to the face (or as Taz would say _"Right to da mush"_ ). Jason is stunned a little, and Detrick takes this opportunity to rebound off the other set of ropes and rolls over the back of Sabre. Jason turns around, but Detrick roll/nips forward, then backflips, which catches Jason into a headscissor and takes him down. As Jason is getting back up, he's met a devastating dropkick to the face. Jason is slightly stunned but gets no rest as Cyrus picks him up, and snapmares him, then delivers a stiff hard kick to his chest. Detrick then covers.

" _ **1…. -**_ "Jason kicks out abruptly.

Detrick picks him up and pushes him into the nearest corner. He then puts his finger to his lips, giving the SHHHHH motions, steps back, and gives him a hard overhead chop to the chest of Jason Sabre. Detrick then grabs Jason's arm and attempts to irish whip him into the corner, but Jason uses the momentum and reverses it back towards himself and smashes his elbow into the face of Detrick. Jason then follows it up with a European uppercut, which knocks Detrick off his feet. Jason goes for the cover

" _ **1….tw-"**_ Detrick kicks out before the referee can get it to 2

Jason picks up Detrick by the head, but brings him back down as he snapmares him and gets Detrick in a reverse chinlock. Jason starts to keep the hold on tight, squeezing his arm around Detrick's neck. He's able to keep grounded for about 20 seconds, but as Detrick starts to get up, Jason connects with a front knee to the sternum of Detrick. He then lifts Detrick for a Suplex position, but as Jason gets him up, Detrick brings down his knee on the head of Sabre. He then hits a spinning back kick to the stomach of Jason and heads to the ropes, but doesn't see that Jason is right behind him and is hit with as clothesline that knocks him over the top rope. Detrick falls to the outside and struggles to get to his feet, while Jason is getting himself ready for his next spring of offense. As Jason looks to dive to the outside and runs to make the dive, he is caught with a hard kick to the head by Detrick on the outside.

Jason staggers and crumbles inside the ring, while Detrick takes advantage of this opportunity and climbs upon the apron. As Jason is able to stand up, Detrick sets up for a springboard but is stopped as Jason executes a well-timed European uppercut, which causes Detrick to fall of the ropes. Jason doesn't waste any time and lifts him for the _**Deathplex**_ (Suplex into a double knee backbreaker) and hits it perfectly. He goes for the pin.

"1….2…" Derick is just able to get the shoulder up before the three count

Jason, a little visibly flustered, goes to pick up Detrick, but he swats away Jason's arms and hits 3 straight elbows to the face of Jason. After he tries to execute a handspring elbow, but as he's coming back, Jason hits a dropkick right to where he executed the _**Deathplex**_. Jason not wasting any time, sets up for _**Bite the Bullet**_ (Corner super sick, followed up by a brainbuster), but Detrick catches the foot before it can connect. Detrick then spins Jason around, but also spins and connects with hard roaring elbow to the face. Jason is stunned greatly, and Detrick uses this chance to rebound off the ropes but is caught by Jason who executes a _**slingblade**_ _._ Jason goes for the cover.

"1….2…. thr—" Detrick barely kicks out at 2, keeping himself alive in this match. Jason then poses, signaling for another _**Acidmaker clothesline.**_ As Jason grabs the arm from behind, Detrick ducks under the clothesline and hits a backstabber to the back of Sabre. Detrick then goes for the pin.

"1….2…t-"Jason avoids losing his title by kicking out. Detrick, upset he couldn't get the 3-count, picks up Jason by the head and lands a few stiff elbows to the face of Jason while backing him up into a corner. He then irish whips Jason into the opposite corner, and soon runs into the corner with a hard step-up enziguri to the head, following up with what Detrick calls " _ **Dos Santos**_ " ( _Northern Lights Suplex rolled over into Vertical Suplex_ ). Detrick again goes for the cover.

"1….2….th—" Detrick again only gets the 2 count. Detrick, seeing Sabre is still down, decides that he wants to go high risk. He is almost completely set when Jason decides to get up and stop the momentum. As Detrick is stumped on the top rope, Jason goes up and also to go high risk by executing a top rope hurricanrana, but Detrick with his agility is able to counter and flip midair onto his feet. The unsuspecting Jason turns around and is met with the _**915**_ ( _Trouble in Paradise_ ) from Detrick. Jason, being close to the ropes, rolls unto the outside to avoid being pinned. Detrick takes this opportunity to set for a definite high risk move. As a barely standing Jason Sabre is up to his feet, Detrick runs back and rebounds off the ropes and then executes a devastating springboard Tope Con Hilo unto Jason, which takes down both men. Both men stir, but Detrick is up his feet first, not wanting to waste opportunity. He then rolls Jason back into the ring and covers him.

"1...2…thr—" Jason again kicks out but with authority, to show he's not done yet. Jason is getting up and is met with a hard forearm to the face by Detrick. But Jason doesn't back down as he matches and gives one to Detrick as well. These 2 exchange about 4 or 5 times with loud yells and hard sounding strikes, but then Jason gets the upper hand by landing a knee to the midsection of Detrick. He runs off the ropes, but is met with a huge roundhouse kick to the head. Sabre slumps a little, and Cyrus runs off the ropes in hopes of mounting the greater offense. Jason hits a low dropkick to the unsuspecting knees of Detrick, and Cyrus collapses to the ground. But Jason isn't done there as he finally hits his deadly combination known as _**Bite the Bullet (Corner Super kick, followed by a brainbuster).**_ Jason goes for the cover, but kind of lax...

"1…...2…-" Detrick's shoulder gets just right before the 3-count. Both men showing great resilience and heart in this match.

Detrick gets up first and runs off the ropes, but doesn't seem to catch Jason as he rebounds off the same ropes and tries to catch Detrick with "Hallow Point", but Detrick catches it and pushes him off. Jason turns around and is met with a tremendous super kick to the face, but that just seems to fire Jason up as he tries and clotheslines Detrick, but is met with a short distance bicycle kick to the face. Detrick tries to run back, but is caught by his shorts, and Jason hits the _**Acidmaker Clothesline.**_ But Jason isn't finished there, because as Detrick down, lying flat on his face, Sabre locks in his signature maneuver _Bleeding Black (Crippler Crossface)._

The absolute pain and agony can be seen on Detrick's face. His hand is seen in the air, him contemplating on whether he shoulder give up or not. About 10 seconds later, which seems like an eternity to him, he shakes his head not and tries to crawl towards the ropes. But he soon realizes he might not have that option much longer. Using his body weight, he shifts so that his weight is on top of Jason, whose shoulders are down. The referee catches that and starts the count.

"1…2…..-" Jason releases the hold in time where he is no longer pinned down. Both men get up quickly, but Jason being the quicker this time, is up hits what is probably his last resort, _Final Resolution_ ( _Boma Ye/Kinshasa_ ). He goes for the pin.

"1…...2…thre-" Jason has a look of absolute shock and terror on his face as Detrick kicks out forcefully, most likely out of instinct. Jason settles himself into a nearby corner, wondering what must be done to put away his tag team partner. Detrick is seen slightly stirring up, probably fading in and out of consciousness. Jason sets up for another _Final Resolution_ in the corner, hoping and praying that this be the mover that puts this match to rest. As Detrick turns around, Jason runs towards him with the knee strike in tow, but Detrick is able to roll forward, avoiding the hit. He runs towards the corner and springs off the middle turnbuckle, executing the _**915**_ again, and catching Jason right in the jaw. Jason slumps to the ground, laying completely unconscious. Detrick catches this, and takes full advantage of this opportunity. He is able to get to the top rope quickly and balance himself. He points up to the sky, giving tribute to his dad and mentor Eddie Guerrero, and jumps for the _Frog Splash_. He lands square on top of Jason Sabre and covers.

"1….2…3" The referee calls for the bell and signals the match is over. Both wrestlers are laid out on the mat, barely moving. New Japan young boys are coming in with ice and trying to get them to stand up. The outside members of CHAOS enter the ring and help their stablemates stand up. Jason is up before Detrick and takes the belt away from the referee. He walks up to Detrick, staring at him slowly. The atmosphere gets a little tense for a few seconds. But then Jason's expression softens as he hands Detrick the championship belt and raises his hand in victory. He then bro hugs Detrick and leaves the ring. Detrick is seen posing with the Intercontinental Championship. This would be his biggest moment in New Japan, proving he is definitely a wrestler that can hang with the best.

 **(Epilogue)** _Detrick would go on to defend the title 2 times successfully, against another fellow CHAOS stablemate in Tomohiro Ishii and former IWGP Intercontinental Champion Hirooki Goto. His tag team partner would challenge him for the Intercontinental Championship, but this time it would be Detrick on the losing end of the match. Jason would then lose the Intercontinental Title to Shinsuke Nakamura weeks later. Both men would still remain champions until Wrestle Kingdom 10, where they would face Bullet Club members, Guns N Gallows, and Togi Makabe and Tomoaki Honma. They would lose the titles to Makabe and Honma. Detrick would then announce his departure from New Japan and CHAOS a few days later. Even after everything Jason and Detrick would remain best friends. Where Detrick would go from there, THAT is another story for another time…._

So, I hope you guys liked the match. This actually is my first real match I've written. And I'm sorry it took a while. But any who, I hope you guys like it. Review, constructive criticism is much appreciated. And I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon.

 _Until next time…...Lucha Out!_


	3. Katrina Love vs Asuka

**Alright, so this an interesting one because I personally wish this character was real so this match could happen lol. I really have good intentions for this match so let's see where it goes. That being said... enjoy** _(I do not own Katrina Love, that gem belongs to my "baby cousin" xXxShonxXX. This one is yours chica. Hope you like it)_

 _Asuka_ **(C)** vs _Katrina Love_ for the _NXT Women's Championship_ _ **(requested by xXxShonxXx. Here you go baby cousin)**_

 **(Prologue)** _Asuka was no doubt the most dominant woman on the NXT roster. No female could stop her reign of complete dominance she had since she first debuted. She had been undefeated since her debut. She took on talent like Bayley, Nia Jax, Emma, Billie Kay and Peyton Royce, and many more. Hell, she even beat the only women's triple crown champion, Mickie James. She was an athlete all her own on a level that no one thought she would get knocked off from…...that is until a certain challenge was issued. After beating another helpless victim, I mean NXT talent, on a taping, she and all the NXT universe were surprised by the appearance of 2 champions on the main roster. Coming out was WWE cruiserweight champion, Eddie Styles, and his cousin, WWE Intercontinental Champion, Detrick Cyrus. Both were remarkable athletes at the top of their game in WWE, so one had to wonder what they were both doing in NXT._

" _Congratulations Asuka. You've single-handedly dominated the NXT women's division. And not only that, but you've also taken the NXT women's championship to new heights. You are in everyone's mind, the standard bearer for that title." says Eddie Styles, who along with Detrick Cyrus claps in approval. But then Detrick takes the mic_

" _But as good as you are, there is a plethora of talent you haven't even faced. And me and my championship decorated cousin, come bearing a challenge." He looks around for a second. "You see, we know someone who is an amazing competitor and has been looking for the opportunity to take on a high-level competitor like you. And you, having destroyed the entire locker room, want a challenge correct?" Asuka gives a nod, and a somewhat sadistic looking smile, which shows she understands_

" _Then you are going to love this. William Regal, has signed the hottest female free agent in sports entertainment and you will be facing her at Takeover: Orlando." Says Eddie_

" _So, in 4 weeks' time, Asuka will be defending the NXT women's championship against the 'Queen of the Ring', our very own baby cousin…...KATRINA LOVE!" Both cousins shout together, and the crowd roars in high anticipation as Asuka's smile grows wider as she finds out who she's facing._

 _Now, Asuka would face her biggest challenge yet, and have the match of her NXT career as she faces the one and only Katrina Love…._

 _ **(April 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2017) (NXT Takeover: Orlando) (Orlando, Florida)**_

3 major matches had already occurred and it was time for a match whose talent exceeded the hype for the match: _Asuka vs Katrina_ Love for the NXT Women's Championship. A match to watch and certain enjoy as 2 of the best female talents going head to head in a match that would probably surpass the upcoming main event.

 _ **The Future by CFO$**_ plays loud throughout the arena as Asuka makes her way to the ring, wearing her traditional Japanese mask and luscious fur coat/fur coat. She makes it a priority to interact with a few of the fans, twirling and showing a little, having fun in the NXT arena. She enters the ring in her energetic like fashion, an, and poses on the top turnbuckle and turns to wait for her opponent.

The lights go out, and _**Ms. Jackson by Panic! At the Disco**_ plays, but while it plays, the titantron starts showing various moments of Katrina Love. Seconds later, the video ends, and a pink spotlight shines on the entrance ramp, shining down on a female figure female. She turns and twirls a little, holding her arms out, posing in front of the audience. Suddenly the pink light disappears and the arena lights return to normal, giving everyone a view of Katrina Love. She is light skinned African American (result of her being half Mexican) with light brown eyes. She has wavy black hair and double gold pierced ears. She dons a pair of shiny black wrestling tights, with a gold heart on both legs, and a pair of slim knee high black, gold, and white boots. She also wears a light blue shiny black bustier with another gold heart in the middle, and a pair of black gauntlets ( _If you need help picturing it, think Melina SvR11 attire_ ). She models herself a little bit before walking down the ring in total confidence. She enters the ring and poses on the turnbuckle before leaning on the turnbuckle.

Both women are in the ring and Mike Rome begins his introductions. As Katrina's name is called, she spreads her arms and soaks in all the pop she gets, good or bad. As Asuka's name is called, she raises her arm, holding up the NXT Women's Title, giving Katrina her sadistic smile. The title belt is taken from Asuka, and raised in the air, both women being in their respective corners. The belt is given to the timekeeper and the bell then sounds.

Both women start circling around each other, trying to get an early feel, see who can get an advantage first. Katrina starts off by throwing a left leg kick, and Asuka blocks it with her knee. Asuka then tries her hand with a right leg kick and is blocked by Katrina's right knee. Both start to swing and get a hit on their opponent, but to no avail, it's a pretty even matchup at the moment. Both then lock up and start trying to outpower the other. Katrina is able to push Asuka in the corner and is prompted to give a clean break by the referee. She holds on, causing the referee to start his count. At 4, she lets go and backs away, smirking at Asuka. Both lock up again and start to kinda drag each other around. Asuka is able to pin down Katrina, but Katrina rises back up and trips and pins Asuka down. Asuka has none of it as she powers her way back up and both women break the hold, calling it a stalemate.

Asuka, giving a smile, extends her hand to Katrina, in which she takes it, but pulls Asuka close to her, not backing down. The entire arena can feel the tension and intensity as both of their heads meet and they have a stare down, neither person backing down from the other. They let go, but Katrina catches Asuka off guard by kicking her in the gut, and slaps on a side headlock. Katrina holds tight and Asuka tries to power her way out, but is having very little luck. She pushes Katrina off the ropes and tries to push her off, but Katrina keeps on the headlock, bringing Asuka to the ground. She squeezes tight, not showing any sign of letting go voluntarily. Asuka, deciding to take a different approach, elbows Katrina in the gut several times, before sending her off into the ropes. She is able to shoulder tackle Katrina, but Katrina's athleticism comes into play as she kips right back up into the face off Asuka, showing she will not back down. 1

Asuka is caught slightly off guard, but shows no fear as she hits an elbow to the face of Katrina. Katrina retaliates by hitting one of her own to Asuka's face. Asuka, not be outdone, hits another to Katrina's face. Katrina again retaliates with an elbow to Asuka's face. Both females push their foreheads together, both giving off intensity, and then just hammer away at each other hard. Asuka ends up getting the upper hand and rebounds off the ropes, but Katrina, using her flexibility, dodges a clothesline by leaning back and hits the champion with a snapmare driver. Katrina goes for the cover

"1….2" Asuka kicks out. Katrina grabs the women's champion and pushes her into the corner. She then hits a hard knife edge chop to the chest of Asuka, loud enough for the entire arena to hear. Katrina hits an elbow to the face of the champion, stunning her a little. She then runs into the opposite corner and rebounds off the turnbuckle, executing a picture-perfect handspring back elbow to Asuka's face. She goes down, but Katrina isn't done as she executes a vertical suplex and then goes for the cover on Asuka.

"1…..2…" Asuka kicks out. Katrina picks up Asuka by her hair, but is caught off guard as Asuka starts to strike her with hard chops to her chest. She starts to gain a little momentum but is stopped as Katrina kicks her in the gut. She then runs off the ropes, but is caught by the waist by Asuka who uses her momentum to hit a bridging german Suplex.

"1…2.." Katrina kicks out, although a little out of it by the force of that suplex. Asuka, getting fired up, waits for Katrina to get up and delivers a hard roundhouse kick to Katrina's head, but it's missed and Katrina is able to hit Asuka in the stomach, giving herself some space. Asuka recovers and tires to pick up Katrina by her head, but it's broken up by Katrina and she hits Asuka with another forearm to the face. She then runs back off the ropes for more momentum but fails to see Asuka following after her, using the ropes, and is hit by a forceful hip attack.

As Katrina is down, Asuka takes the time to taunt and tease Katrina, shaking her hips and flaunting off while Katrina is down. Katrina gets up and uses the ropes for leverage and sees Asuka motioning for her to come on. Katrina sees that and wildly charges at her, letting her emotions get the best of her. Asuka then catches her arm, and takes her down, making it into a fujiwari armbar. Katrina squirms and moves close to the ropes and catches them, causing the referee to start the count. At 4, Asuka lets go of Katrina and Katrina moves to the outside, composing herself. Asuka then prompts for Katrina to get back in the ring by holding the ropes for her. Katrina tells the ref the keep her back, as she gets on the apron. The referee keeps Asuka at bay as Katrina gets back in the ring. Katrina again, trying to rush in on Asuka, gets caught by her but this time in a jumping cross armbreaker. Katrina stretches out and moves towards the ropes and gets her foot on the bottom one. She again moves to the outside, separating space between her and Asuka, but this Asuka has none of it as she goes to chase Katrina, but Katrina runs around the other side of the ring, with Asuka in hot pursuit. Katrina is able to slide safely into the ring and Asuka slides in as well but is met with a hard-low dropkick which sends her outside. She's slightly stunned and Katrina wastes no time by executing a picture-perfect suicide dive and gets all of it, knocking Asuka down. She then puts Asuka back in the ring, and executes a springboard senton, and goes for the cover.

"1…..2..." Asuka kicks out with great authority. Katrina then grabs her by her hair and starts shouting in her face, and starts to deliver hard roundhouse kicks to Asuka's chest. She sizes up for one more big on to the side of the head but Katrina's foot is caught by Asuka. Katrina tries to reach out for the ropes but is pulled by Asuka and is hit with a devastating leg trapped german suplex with a bridge.

"1….2…." Katrina barely kicks out, her willpower greater than what was probably expected. Asuka sits her up straight, then when she's just upright, runs off the ropes and hits an impactful jumping front kick. Again, Asuka goes for the cover.

"1…2…th— "Katrina kicks out again, to Asuka's frustration. She then starts with the kicks to Katrina's chest, and sets up for a big kick, but like déjà vu, Katrina catches her foot just in time, with a hint of mischief in her eyes. Katrina then swings the foot down and tries for a shot, but Asuka ducks and connects with a spinning back fist and then a swinging palm strike. She again goes for another big shot, but Katrina ducks and as Asuka has her back toward Katrina, she takes advantage by executing a hard hitting inverted frankensteiner which spikes Asuka right on her head. Asuka is somehow able to slump into the corner, and Katrina tries to take advantage by charging ahead but is met with a boot right to the face. Asuka sees she's stunned Katrina momentarily and tries to catch her with a jumping spinning front tornado kick but Katrina (shades of her mentor, Melina) is able to "matrix" back and dodge the oncoming attack. She then again takes advantage of Asuka having her back towards her and catches her from behind the neck, screams loudly, and hits the _**Sunset Split**_ (inverted leg drop bulldog into a split legged pin). The referee starts the count

"1…2…thr—"Katrina's facial is that of horror and shock, as she wonders how in the hell Asuka kicked out of that. As far as anyone would know, NO ONE kicked out of the Sunset Split. She then grabs Asuka by her hair and screaming at her to stay down. Katrina then runs off the ropes but is met with a hip attack by Asuka which promptly knocks her down. Asuka then runs off the ropes again and delivers another hard-jumping front kick.

Asuka spreads out her arms, signaling for the **Asuka Lock** _(Crossface chickenwing)_ and grabs the arm of Katrina, but she has it scouted and drops down, catching Asuka in a pinning predicament.

"1…...2…th-"The referee only barely doesn't get to 3 as both women wrestlers try and get to their feet first. Asuka catches Katrina with a knee to the gut, and charges at the ropes but is caught by Katrina who executes a hard exploder suplex. Katrina isn't finished there as she gets Asuka on her shoulders and hits the _**Overhaul**_ _(Fireman's Carry Facebuster/F5_ ) and goes for the pin.

"1….2…3" The bell rings, signaling the end of the match.

"Here is your winner and the NEEEEEEEWWWW NXT Women's Champion, Katrina Love!" The crowd goes loud, whether is fans cheering for her or booing her, she is the victor. She's handed the belt and has her hand raised by the referee. Oddly enough, she's emotional as any wrestler would be. She proudly clutches the title, and then stands of the turnbuckle and raises is proudly in the air.

(Epilogue) Katrina Love would prove to be one of the best female wrestlers on the NXT roster, not only by beating Asuka again in their contractual rematch, but by cunningly and smartly finding a way to win and get the upper hand in every match. After all, why go for a good girl, when you can have a bad one? 😉

 _So, I hope you guys enjoyed that one. I'm not gunna lie but that was probably the hardest match I've written. As you probably saw, I had to make Asuka look strong like they do in NXT but venerable enough to lose her title. Anyway, favorite, follow, read, review, submit your own matches and characters. Let me know what you want._

 _Oh, and if Katrina Love got your attention, then head over to xXxShonxXX's profile and check out all her stuff. She does way better stories and matches than me. Go check it out. NOW!_

 _Until next time,_

 _-_ _ **Lucha Out**_

1 Shades of her cousin, Derick Cyrus 😉


End file.
